


He's Gone Too Far This Time

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

Sam was watching TV when Lucifer came into the room. He just watched Sam for a moment, then went to sit in front of him, facing the TV. He didn’t care what was on. He just wanted to be close to Sam. He felt Sam’s fingers slide through his hair absently, then let out his wings. Fingers immediately started carding through the feathers. He shivered, then turned around, resting his head on Sam’s lap and spreading his wings over the couch where Sam was sitting.

Sam finally looked down at Lucifer and was a little surprised to see him covering the couch with his wings. He didn’t question it though as he continued running his fingers through the soft feathers. He heard the soft whimpers when Sam straightened a feather here and there. He completely lost interest in the TV when Lucifer looked up at him, his expression one of complete trust and adoration and a small bit of guilt.

Lucifer needed Sam to know how much he was loved. He couldn’t stand it again if Sam refused to talk to him or touch him. He couldn’t go through that again. He just couldn’t.

Sam let his hands stroke over the wings as far as he could, while keeping eye contact with Lucifer. He was confused by the angel’s behavior. He untangled and straightened a couple feathers.

Lucifer closed his eyes and rested his head on Sam’s lap again. He seemed have settled in for a while. He would move his wings every so often so Sam could reach other areas that were bothering him. He didn’t hear the footsteps that announced someone else coming into the room.

Gabriel stopped when he saw Lucifer’s posture. He looked at Sam with raised brows, clearly surprised. “What the fuck did he do?”

Sam looked at Gabriel, then at Lucifer, then back at Gabriel. “Nothing? Am I missing something?” He heard the soft grumble from Lucifer, but no answer coming from the archangel.

Gabriel leaned over the couch so he could get a better look at how Lucifer was kneeling. “Well, that’s the posture of an angel that is begging forgiveness for something. So, what the fuck did he do?” He narrows his eyes.

Sam shrugged again. “I don’t know.”

The answer came when Dean shouted down the hallway. “Damn it! Where is that son of a bitch! He’s gone too far this time!” Both Gabriel and Sam looked toward the hallway. Lucifer tensed and hunched over further.

Gabriel looked at Sam. “I better go find out what’s going on.” He didn’t even get out of the room when Dean came crashing in, gun in hand. He spotted Lucifer and took aim. Sam shouted for Dean to wait and Gabriel grabbed Dean’s arm jerking upward at the same time Dean pulled the trigger. “Hold on there, Deano. What did he do?”

Dean shook Gabriel off. “There’s a giant chinchilla in the garage! Right where Baby should be!” He took aim again and this time Gabriel snapped and the gun was gone.

Sam looked down at Lucifer and sighed. “Change it back.” He shook his head. This was getting old, but even he was impressed with the creativity.

Lucifer nodded. “Done.” He looked up at Sam, his eyes pleading for some more wing grooming. He wasn’t disappointed as Sam started touching his feathers again.

Dean waited until Lucifer was complacent before he pointed at the archangel. “I will get you for this. No one messes with Baby. No one.” He stormed off to go make sure the Impala was a car again.

Gabriel sighed and looked down at Lucifer. “You know that was stupid. Right?”

Lucifer nodded, then smiled slowly. “But worth it.” He looked up at Gabriel. “Just as long as he doesn’t actually shoot me, I’ll be fine.”

Gabriel shook his head. “With you being locked down, bro, a regular angel blade might be able to kill you.” He looked worried enough. “I’ll go hide them all and I’d avoid Dean like the plague for a while.” He reached over and ruffled Lucifer’s wings. “Stupid idea, but it was a good one.”

Sam just groaned. “Lucifer, I thought we agreed the car was off limits?” He looked down at the archangel.

Gabriel chuckled. “Which is why he’s gone submissive and begging forgiveness.” He grinned. “You can always say no and spank him.” He flew off then and went to get all the angel blades in the bunker and put them where Dean couldn’t get to them.

Sam hummed softly and nodded. “If I thought it would do any good, I would spank you.” He ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair, then through his feathers.

Lucifer smirked up at Sam. “I thought that was only if I left the bunker alone?”

Sam tugged on a couple of feathers, making Lucifer moan softly. “Don’t make me reconsider that.” He pulled Lucifer up, getting up himself. “As it is, you’re going to have to stay out of sight for a while, which means, you’re practically grounded to our room.” He felt like he was dealing with a teenager. He wasn’t sure he liked it.

Lucifer pouted, but nodded. “As long as I can visit the chinchillas.” He looked up at Sam. “Dean’s due any day now.”

Sam paused, having to think that one over before answering. “Oh, the chinchilla. Yeah, I don’t see a problem with that. Just be careful. I don’t want you running into Dean alone for a while.”

Lucifer nodded. “Probably a very good idea.” He followed as Sam led them down the hallway. “I’d like to check on them now though.”

Sam nodded and walked with Lucifer to the chinchilla’s room. He stayed nearby as Lucifer fussed over the animals. He looked up and down the hallway. “I’ll be right back. Stay here.” He headed off for the bathroom.

Dean wasn’t looking for Lucifer. He was just heading from the garage to his room. The chinchilla’s room was between here and there. He saw it open and though maybe Gabriel was in there, so he looked in. He saw Lucifer and no Gabriel. He let his temper get the better of him. In a flash, he was on the archangel, getting in several punches.

Lucifer let out a shocked cry at the first punch. He could hear footsteps running down the hallway from both directions. He held out a hand before the fourth punch could land. “Please! Michael! Stop! No more!” He tried to curl his wings around himself.

Dean immediately stopped when Lucifer called him Michael. He frowned, jaw clenched, and then let go of Lucifer. He stormed out of the room, not saying anything to an angry Sam and a stunned Gabriel. He didn’t even notice Gabriel following him.

Sam went into the chinchilla’s room and knelt next to a terrified Lucifer. He gently pulled the wings down to see if Dean had done any damage. He ran his fingers over Lucifer’s cheek, which was starting to bruise. He wiped away some blood from a split lip. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He helped Lucifer up and to the bathroom, where he carefully took care of his angel.

Lucifer was trembling the whole way. “I couldn’t stop him. I couldn’t push him away.” He looked at Sam, misery in his eyes. “I can make things appear. I can make things disappear. I can change things. But I can’t defend myself.” He let Sam lead him to their bedroom where Sam made him sit down. “If he were to hurt me bad enough, I wouldn’t be able to heal the damage.” He looked down at his hands. “It’s like I’m human, but I’m not.”

Sam sat next to Lucifer and pulled his angel in for a hug. “It’s okay. I didn’t know Dean was going to come by the room or I would have stayed for a bit longer.” He kissed Lucifer’s temple lightly. “I’m not going to leave your side again unless you are in this room under lock and key. I will not let Dean attack you like that again.”

Lucifer nodded slightly, letting Sam comfort him. “It was just like I was thrown back to the last fight I had with Michael. The day he threw me out. I begged him to stop and he didn’t. I think I called Dean Michael.”

Sam nodded and rubbed Lucifer’s back. “Wings out. You deserve a nice grooming session.” He went to get the cloth bundle and took the brush from it. He sat behind Lucifer and started brushing the feathers gently. “This will pass, Lucifer. Dean will get over it. I know we agreed on it before, but now I want a good solid promise. The Impala is off limits.”

Lucifer closed his eyes at the start of the grooming, but nodded when Sam spoke. “Completely off limits.” He began to relax into the grooming when a loud thump caught both their attention. They were both ready to go see what was going on when they heard Gabriel moan in pleasure in the distance. Lucifer relaxed again immediately. “I had no idea Gabriel liked being thrown around.”

Sam shook his head. “Me either.” He shuddered. “But then again, I seem to have an archangel that might take well to spankings.” He kissed Lucifer’s neck before returning to his wings.

Lucifer was silent for a moment. “I don’t know if I would or not. It is something that I think I want to try though.” Whatever he was thinking about made him blush. He looked down, hoping Sam wouldn’t notice. He forgot that the back of his neck would give him away.

Sam smirked when he saw the blush. “What are you thinking about?” He kissed the back of Lucifer’s neck again. “I see your blush. What caused it?”

Lucifer shrugged. “I accidentally opened Dean’s laptop the other day.” He was silent for a minute before commenting again. “I didn’t know people would enjoy being tied up, spanked, gagged, and have a whole hand…”

Sam interrupted. “Okay, woah.” He cleared his throat. “I didn’t need to know Dean was into that.” He sighed, but kept brushing. “That stuff is called BDSM. Some people enjoy it. Others don’t. You and I actually played around with it a bit in the past.”

Lucifer was silent for a moment while he thought about this. “When?”

Sam worked a tough tangle out. “When I shoved you up against the wall that time? That was domination. You submitted to me.”

Lucifer nodded as he remembered that. “Oh yeah. It was… amazing.” He frowned though. “But that wasn’t even close to what I saw on that video.”

Sam shook his head. “No, it wasn’t, but not everyone enjoys that stuff. Some people just like the light stuff. We went very light. Kind of a one off thing.”

Lucifer nodded again. “I think I understand. If we did it again, how light would we go?” He moaned as Sam got another tangle out.

Sam shrugged. “We’d decide before we started how far we would go and what we would do.” He put the brush up and coaxed some wing oil from Lucifer, starting to smooth over the feathers with the oil. “You did say you wanted to try spanking, so we’d probably start with that. Not too much, and you would be able to stop the whole thing if you didn’t enjoy it.”

Lucifer whimpered as Sam started working oil into the wings. “Just the thought of it does something to me, Sam.” He lowered his head.. “Though it could be you grooming my wings.”

Sam chuckled and nodded. “If we do this, you wouldn’t be able to have your wings out. I wouldn’t want them getting in the way.” He finished up with one wing and moved to the next.

Lucifer nodded. “Okay.” He was starting to droop a bit, his eyes closing. He didn’t register when Sam was done and he barely noticed when Sam put him to bed. He was bundled up between blankets and Sam’s arms before he fell asleep.


End file.
